Raindrop
by flighty.thistledown
Summary: Ami's running in the rain and gets all wet. Fluffy Ami and Motoki fic. More of a strong hint at the two than anything else.


_Fluff really ought to be its own genre..._

_disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

--raindrop--

--

It was fun, running in the rain. Ami doubted the others would believe her—Usagi detested storms, and neither Minako nor Rei were fond of them for their own reasons. Makoto was, perhaps, the only one who would find joy in running around like a child, the rain tracing patterns on her skin. But Makoto would only truly enjoy it if there was enough thunder and lightning to scare the meteorologists into interrupting the regularly scheduled broadcasts.

Ami raised her face to stare straight up into the rain, blinking regularly to keep the drops out of her eyes. She loved running in the rain, but she had no doubt that the water was highly polluted, and she really didn't want that in her eyes.

She laughed joyously as she continued on her way to the Crown Arcade, where the other girls were meeting her. She slowed her pace to a quick walk, her black umbrella lying forgotten in the pocket of her backpack. She didn't mind that she was soaking wet; didn't mind that she'd probably have a cold later in the week; didn't mind that the passing males seemed particularly distracted by the front of her shirt. Instead, she focused only on the intricate paths that the raindrops followed as they slid down the windows of the storefronts. She giggled girlishly when she saw a little boy, heedless of his mother's warnings, jump straight into a puddle, only to have the water shoot straight up and soak his pants.

Nothing could bring her down when she was in this mood. Not even the thought of that math quiz that she'd only received a 98 on, or the fact that even though she wasn't hideous, not a single boy glanced her way. She was happy and content just to walk in the rain, letting the cooling water slip down her white skin, taking her mind from the trials of the day.

She reached the Crown in record time, for the excitement caused by the rain had made her run halfway there, despite the strange stares everyone had given her as she raced past them. She slipped through the sliding doors, conscious, now, that the water dripping off her wet form would probably cause quite a bit of work for Motoki and Unazuki.

"Ami-chan!" Ami swiveled her head to stare at a very surprised looking Unazuki. A pale blush stained Ami's cheeks; she didn't wish to cause too much of a scene.

"I'm very sorry for the mess, Unazuki-chan," Ami whispered. She limply lifted a corner of the skirt of her dress, feeling the weight of the water inside it. Unazuki stared sympathetically at her, before rushing over with a gentle hand.

"Come on, Ami-chan. We have some extra clothes in the back--you can change into them." Ami smiled happily at the other girl.

"Thank you, Unazuki-chan," Ami said. Unazuki shrugged sheepishly as she ushered Ami through the back door.

"It's nothing, Ami-chan. Besides, I wouldn't want you dripping all over the floor! I hate mopping!" she laughed. Ami giggled with her, enjoying this feeling of girlish companionship with someone other than the Senshi.

"There are clothes in that chest of drawers over there," Unazuki pointed. "They're all Moto-kun's clothes, since he works here the most, and usually late into the night. Sometimes he just stays here--he's kind of weird that way," Unazuki giggled. "Anyway, you can just change into them and bring them back later, or something."

"Thank you, Unazuki-chan. I really appreciate it."

"Ah, it's no problem," blushed Unazuki. "Glad to help," she added, before leaving the room to let Ami dress in private. Ami glanced around self-consciously for a moment, then walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She promptly slammed it shut, for it held what had to be Motoki's underwear.

Well. She really didn't need to see that.

Fighting back a blush, she opened up the rest of the drawers to find his socks, slacks, and shirts. Still blushing, Ami peeled off her own wet clothes, replacing them with Motoki's. Thoroughly comfortable in Motoki's cotton socks, tan slacks, and pale green button-down shirt, Ami laid her own clothes over the back of the sofa to dry as best as they could. She padded out the door into the main area of the Crown, feeling slightly ridiculous in the too-large clothes. She thanked whatever gods there were that Motoki was not working.

She half-walked, half-stumbled over to the back table where Usagi and Minako were staring incredulously at her. The pants were too long and too large, and as she walked she struggled to keep the pants from slipping down her hips and from getting too dirty from the floor of the Crown. She waved hesitantly at the two girls and she gathered that they had arrived while she was changing, and were still waiting for her and the other two.

"Hi," smiled Ami, her blush starting to return. She slipped into the booth, trying unsuccessfully to avoid the other two girls' gazes. She busied herself with rolling up the cuffs of Motoki's pants so that they wouldn't drag on the ground.

"Ami-chan, what are you wearing?" asked Minako.

"Um, clothes, Minako-chan," murmured Ami, trying to stifle a slight giggle.

"Those can't be yours," frowned Usagi. "They're much too big."

"They're, ah, Motoki-onii-san's," replied Ami.

"Motoki-onii-san's!" shrieked both girls as they stood straight up, placed their palms on the table top, and leaned into Ami.

"Hai," murmured Ami.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" hissed Minako.

"I was walking in the rain and got all wet, so Unazuki-chan said I could borrow some of his spare clothes for a little while, then bring them back later," Ami managed.

"A likely story," snorted Usagi.

"What," frowned Ami, "do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a new voice interrupted. The three girls glanced up to see Makoto and Rei grinning at them. "They're implying that you spent the night at Motoki-onii-san's apartment," Makoto continued. Ami felt her face flush.

"I did not!" she cried. "Just ask Unazuki-chan why I have these clothes!"

"Ami-chan, there's no need to hide it," Rei sympathized, sliding into the booth to pat Ami on the shoulder. "Really, it's no disgrace. We're modern girls, we understand this kind of thing. Besides, you're seventeen already, so it's no big deal. He's only five years older, anyway, and that's not such a big age gap. But I have to admit, I'm quite shocked that you didn't let us in on this little development." Rei wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Ami's blush to deepen.

"Honestly, I did no such thing," she protested. "I'll call over Unazuki-chan, and she can tell you the truth." Ami then proceeded to wave over Unazuki, who was watching the group of five girls with apparent interest.

"Can I help you?" Unazuki asked. Ami gestured exasperatedly at the other girls as she talked.

"Will you please tell them why I'm wearing your brother's clothes?"

"She came in all wet," Unazuki frowned, "so I lent her some of Moto-kun's clothes."

"See?" growled Ami. "I wasn't lying. Now sit down, and let's get to business."

"Wearing men's clothes sure gives her an attitude," whispered Makoto as she slipped in next to Minako.

"Hai."

--

"We'll see you later, Ami-chan!" waved Usagi and Rei as they left through the sliding doors. Ami waved in reply before heading towards the back room to retrieve her shoes and clothes.

"Going home, Ami-chan?" asked Unazuki as she walked past with a tray of food.

"Yeah. I'll bring the clothes back tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine with me! You can leave out the back way, so you don't get the whole floor wet with your dripping clothes!" the red-head winked before disappearing behind a mass of hungry college students. Ami grinned and pushed open the door. She picked up her clothes and folded them, and had just put her hand to the door knob when the wooden door opened.

"Ah, hi there, Motoki-onii-san," Ami murmured nervously as the older boy stared down incredulously at her. They stood there for a moment, Motoki just staring blankly at the younger girl, heedless of the rainwater flattening his hair and wetting his back.

"Aren't those my clothes?" he finally managed, frowning at the over-large shirt Ami was wearing.

"Er, yes," admitted Ami. "I got all wet on the walk here, and your sister said that I might borrow them for a while."

"Ah. Well, green's a very nice color on you, Ami-chan," muttered Motoki as he glanced down at her sock-clad feet. "You aren't going to walk home without shoes, are you?" Ami followed the path of his eyes.

"Ah, no. I was going to put my shoes on outside," she answered, holding up her white flats.

"Oh, I see." They stood there for a moment again, both mindless to the fact that it was pouring buckets and that Motoki was still standing in the path of the rain.

"I was going to bring the clothes back tomorrow," Ami managed, finally.

"Oh?" Motoki said politely. "I see." Ami gazed carefully into the boy's face, wondering why he hadn't asked to be allowed inside yet. She noticed no irritation or really any other feeling in his expression--but there was this tiny, little raindrop right on the tip of his nose.

"Ah, Motoki-onii-san?" Ami asked, bringing his attention back to normal human conversation.

"Hmm?"

"You've got a raindrop on your nose."

"Really?" he asked blankly, lowering his eyes to spot the drop of water. Ami laughed at his cross-eyed expression. She lifted her free hand to wipe the drop of water off.

"It's gone now," she murmured, not sure what to do with her hand now.

"Arigato, Ami-chan," Motoki whispered. Ami ducked her head bashfully.

"It was no problem, Motoki-onii-san. Just a water droplet."

"Ah."

"I, uh, should probably be going now," Ami managed, stepping back to allow him inside. Motoki stepped inside, and Ami noticed his partially closed umbrella still in his hand.

"Take this, Ami-chan," Motoki stammered, thrusting the umbrella into Ami's hands. Ami, forgetting that she already had one stowed away in her backpack, accepted gratefully.

"Thank you, Motoki-onii-san. I'll bring it back tomorrow. But you're sure you won't need it?"

"I'm staying here tonight, actually. I work the late shift this evening, and then I have to open at six tomorrow morning," Motoki explained. "It's just easier this way."

"Oh. Well, thank you Motoki-onii-san," Ami repeated, dropping her shoes to the floor so that she could slip her feet into them. "I appreciate it."

"It's nothing," Motoki reassured her, holding the door open so that she could slip out into the rain. Ami deftly opened the umbrella and turned once more to bow in thanks.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she promised.

"I'll see you then, Ami-chan," Motoki smiled. Ami grinned back and began to walk away. But Motoki's cry of "Ami-chan!" stopped her short.

"Hai, Motoki-onii-san?" He smiled mysteriously at her.

"Keep the shirt, Ami-chan. It looks nice on you," he said before slipping back inside. Ami stared at the closed door for a moment before continuing on her way home, a shy little smile on her face and for once, a thought other than running in the rain occupying her time.

--

--end--


End file.
